Sonríe
by Mona092
Summary: "Pase lo que pase, haré que vuelvas a sonreír como antes"


_N/A: Okey... aquí mi intento de oneshot xD ... La idea rondaba por mi mente hace bastante tiempo, por lo que antes de actualizar mi otro fic tenía que escribirla. Al principio me costo mucho, ya que no sabía como empezar, pero pasando el rato deje que las palabras fluyeran (?)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos... yo solo los uso para escribir las tonteras que salen de mi cabeza :3_

 _ **Advertencia:** Pues este fic es yaoi (chicoxchico), contiene incesto aunque creo que es muy leve, la pareja principal es si es el AkumatsuxOsomatsu... pero también hay KaraOso._

 _También hay mención del tema de la prostitución, las drogas y el suicidio... Por lo que si no te gustan estos temas, la puerta es bien ancha para que te retire no te los discutiré... Pero si aun así, quieres quemar tus ojos con mi pequeña historia, pues adelante... ¡Eres bienvenid !_

* * *

" _ **Sabes… siempre me gusto tu sonrisa, cada vez que la veía, sentía como me enamoraba más de ti…. Lástima que tu corazón le pertenece a otro"**_

Miro la frase escrita en su libreta una y otra vez…. Enfadado consigo mismo saco la hoja, para arrugarla y prenderle fuego con el encendedor que siempre cargaba. Con ambas manos se estiro de sus cabellos, no podia creer que ese tipo de cursilerías salieran de él…. ¡Por dios, era Akumatsu!

Se supone que el no sentía esa clase de sentimientos, se le conocía por tener un corazón frio como el hielo, además de ser todo un pandillero. Para alguien como él, esas cosas le deberían causar asco, repulsión… debería reírse en la cara de quienes pensaba en estas cosas…. Pero no, el mismo era uno de esos estúpidos de los que se burlaba.

 _-¡Tsk!, ¿Quién diría que serías mi perdición Osomatsu? -_ dijo para sí mismo, aún era capaz de recordar cómo es que se conocieron y como es que llego a la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

 _ **Flashback (Pov Akumatsu)**_

 _Ya estaba comenzando un nuevo año escolar, un nuevo año para hacer travesuras…. Aunque este era diferente al resto, este año me graduaría de preparatoria, por lo que debía de hacer algo para que futuras generaciones conocieran mi nombre…. Era mi deber pasar mi nombre a los libros de historia._

 _A lo lejos pude divisar a mis amigos y compañeros de travesuras. Fudo y Takeshi._

 _-¡Vaya!, y yo pensé que ya los habían metido en la escuela militar- me burle, un mes antes de iniciar las aburridas clases, nos enteramos que los padres de Takeshi lo amenazaron con mandarlo al ejercito si no se comportaba como un chico de preparatoria._

 _-¡No tienes de que preocuparte Aku-kun! …. ¡Takeshi-sama nunca los abandonaría a sus queridos discípulos! -, y ya comenzó con su drama, siempre era lo mismo…. tan melodramático como siempre. Reí ante ello._

 _Vi como Fudo nos ignoraba como siempre, a pesar de que siempre nos ayudaba, por alguna extraña razón a ese chico nunca lo pillaban… por lo que estaba catalogado como el chico bueno de los tres, y hacia honor a su apodo…. Pero vaya si lo haces enojar._

 _Pensé que este año sería como todos los otros, por lo que me dispuse a ingresar al edificio… mientras avanzaba, pensaba quien podía ser mi primera víctima…. En ese momento choque con alguien, sacándome de mis pensamientos… iba a reclamarle por haberse colocado en mi camino, pero al momento en que mis ojos ven su figura…. Quede completamente flechado._

 _-Lo siento amigo, no me fije por donde iba- dijiste con una gran sonrisa, mientras pasaba una de tus dedos por debajo de tu nariz…. Un gesto bastante lindo te diré. Vi como otro sujeto idéntico a ti te llamaba, estaba acompañado de varios sujetos idénticos, ¿pero qué mierda? … ¿en qué momento nos atacaron los clones?_

 _Vi cómo te disculpabas una vez más y te dirigías donde los sujetos, al llegar tu gran sonría se ancho e inclusive, pude ver un leve sonrojo en tus mejillas formarse al momento en que uno de ellos pasaba sus brazos por tu hombro, ¡qué va! … tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme a golpear al sujeto de capucha azul._

 _-Oye Akumatsu, ¿Qué te sucede? -, la pregunta de Fudo me saco de mis pensamientos asesinos, recordándome que debíamos de ingresar ya o sino nos ganaríamos un castigo por parte del viejo Tougo…. Pose mi vista nuevamente hacia donde estaba el chico, pero ya no estaba. De seguro ya había ingresado al edificio._

 _ **Fin del Pov**_

 _Después de eso, Akumatsu se enteró que los chicos que vio eran sextillizos… adiós a su teoría de que los clones estaban invadiendo la cuidad. Tres de ellos llegaron a su clase, cada uno se presentó a su manera, comprobando que el más serio de ellos era el de verde, el que dijo que se llamaba Choromatsu…. En cambio, los otros dos restantes se les veía más divertidos, sus nombres eran Karamatsu y Osomatsu._

 _Fue así como el tiempo paso y Akumatsu se hizo más cercano al chico de azul, solo porque sabía que Karamatsu siempre estaba acompañado de Osomatsu… además, desde un principio; considero al segundo de ellos como una especie de rival. En cada ocasión que tenían, querían demostrar quién era el mejor de los dos, ya sea en deportes o en lo académico, incluso llegaban a competir para ver quien tragaba más comida… Akumatsu tenía que reconocer que encontró un digno rival, algunas veces ganaba Karamatsu, otras veces él salía vencedor, pero la mayoría de las veces terminaban siendo un empate._

 _Fue así como su grupo aumento, Osomatsu y Karamatsu se habían unido a sus jugarretas…. El de negro tenía que admitir que le encantaba estar cerca del chico de rojo, lo pasaba bien con él… pero lo que más le gustaba era la sonrisa que este tenía. Una sonrisa tan pura, a su parecer, que era capaz de matar a cualquiera que quisiera corromperla._

 _Entonces lo entendió, se había enamorado a primera vista de Osomatsu, nunca en su puta pensó que le pasaría tal cosa…. Se supone que esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas o en las historias de amor. No en la vida real, pero no sacaba nada con negarlo, el chico hacia salir su lado más cursi… llegando incluso a escribir cartas de amor, las cuales nunca le entregaba, ya que se arrepentía en el último minuto. Prefería guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mismo, que andar suspirando y lamentándose como colegiala enamorada, aunque en el fondo fuera algo parecido._

 _Estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero cada vez sus sentimientos eran más fuertes…. Llegando incluso a soñar con Osomatsu, y se podría decir que los sueños no eran para nada inocentes, ante esta situación intento buscar alguna clase de distracción. Algo que le ayudara en dejar de pensar en el chico, intento acostarse con todas las chicas de su clase, pero nada…. Intento contratar putas para poder dejar de pensar en el de rojo, pero nada…. Cada vez que intimaba, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y le hacía creer que con quien se estaba acostando era Osomatsu, que los gemidos que escuchaba eran de Osomatsu…. Tan solo podia correrse si pensaba en él._

 _Estos sentimientos ya lo estaban torturando, incluso llego alejarse de sus amigos…. Estar cerca del de rojo lo lastimaba, pero lo lastimaba más el hecho de que este le dedicara más atención al de azul, que le dedicara las sonrisas que tanto amaba. Entendía que eran hermanos, la familia era lo primero… pero aun así era desesperante, por lo que prefirió alejarse aún más, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento explotaría y golpearía a Karamatsu y lo que menos quería, era que Osomatsu lo viera como todo un delincuente._

 _Un día como cualquier otro, se encontraba en la azotea del instituto, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían regresado a sus casas… pero como él no tenía que nadie lo esperase, no se le apetecía volver a casa. Pero un rugido de su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, era el momento perfecto para ir al supermercado y comprar su tan deliciosa comida chatarra._

 _Por lo que comenzó su camino para salir del instituto, pero al momento de pasar cerca de la enfermería, pudo escuchar algunos gemidos que salían de esta. Curioso se acercó a esta, talvez podría grabar una escena comprometedora y usarla para chantajear a los involucrados._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa al acercarse… en una de las camillas se podia ver como Karamatsu arremetía contra el cuerpo de Osomatsu. -Ahh…Ahh… K-Kara, t-te amo… ah, te amo-_ _soltaba el de rojo, eso provoco que algo se rompiera dentro de Akumatsu. Ver a su chico siendo penetrado por otro realmente le dolía, ver su cuerpo lleno de chupetones y mordidas realmente dolía…. Pero escucharlo decir esas palabras y luego ver como estos se besaban como si no hubieran un mañana, realmente le destrozo el corazón._

 _Ya no quería ver más, por lo que se alejó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, por más que se alejaba aun podia escuchar esas palabras, llego a su hogar y se dirigió a su habitación. En ella trato inútilmente en taparse sus oídos para no seguir escuchando, pero no funcionaba… sentía como cada palabra taladraba su pobre cabeza. Algunos dirán que no es para tanto, si al fin y al cabo nunca te le declaraste al chico, pero para Akumatsu si lo era…. Nunca en su vida se había enamorado tanto como lo hizo con Osomatsu, nunca había abierto su corazón a nadie, no podia confiar en nadie un 100%, incluso sus amigos estaban conscientes de ellos, pero Osomatsu le hizo cambiar de idea…. Estaba destrozado, le habían roto su corazón y por primera vez en su vida, sentía como algo húmedo comenzaba a escurrir de sus mejillas._

 _-D-Demonios…. S-soy p-patético- se dijo a sí mismo, tapando su rostro con ambas manos._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Y por eso se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, escribiendo frases cursis sobre amor y desamor…. Pudo ver a lo lejos como los hermanos se alejaban, un gran odio comenzaba a crecer en él… ante los demás aparentaban ser los típicos hermanos, pero estaba seguro que una vez que nadie los viera… se comportaban como los incestuosos de mierda que en verdad eran.

 _-¡Mierda! -_ grito lo bastante fuerte, mientras con su puño golpeaba la pared cercana… dejando todo su puño temblando por el dolor. Ver a esos dos juntos, realmente lo lastimaba…. Ya que por más que odiase al Karamatsu, por más que intentara olvidarse del de rojo, estaba feliz por ellos…. No era tan despreciable para desearles lo peor, el mismo sabía que en el amor uno no escoge…. Por eso, si Osomatsu era feliz al lado de Karamatsu…. entonces él sería feliz. Por mucho que le doliera.

* * *

Después de su momento de reflexión, Akumatsu decidió volver a juntarse con sus amigos, de nada le servía seguir lamentándose por algo que nunca fue suyo…. Solo por esta vez, aceptaba que Karamatsu le había ganado.

 _-¡Hasta que te dinas en aparecer Aku!, ya creíamos que estabas muerto por ahí-_ Osomatsu le reprendía, la verdad era que todos estaban preocupados por la actitud que había tomado el chico de negro.

 _-Ja…. Si claro, sin mí no son nada panda de imbéciles-_ le respondió, tenía que intentar que las cosas fueran como antes. Si no podía estar con Osomatsu…. Por lo menos se conformaba con ver la sonrisa que tanto ama.

Fue así como las cosas empezaron a transcurrir con total normalidad, ya se encontraban a mitad de año, por lo que ya quedaba menos para despedirse, y era el momento preciso para pensar que harían para dejar sus nombres grabados en la historia de la escuela.

Akumatsu ya se encontraba en su asiento de siempre, esperando a que llegaran los hermanos para poder idear la broma perfecta…. Pero por más que espero, estos no se presentaron. Supuso que les había dado flojera extrema, esos sextillizos eran unos flojos de mierda, sobre todo los mayores…. Por lo que no le dio mayor importancia.

Al día siguiente, Osomatsu y Karamatsu volvieron a faltar, cosa que le hizo extraño. Preocupado fue y le pregunto a Fudo y a Takeshi a ver si sabían algo, pero estos le respondieron que no sabían absolutamente nada…. Fue entonces como se cumplieron dos semanas desde que los sextillizos no aparecían en la escuela, dos semanas desde que no sabía nada de Osomatsu o de Karamatsu…. dos putas semanas en que no veía la sonrisa de Osomatsu.

* * *

Una nueva semana había comenzado, tanto Takeshi, Fudo y Akumatsu empezaron a preocuparse por sus amigos, pero no sabían cómo contactarlos, tampoco sabían dónde vivían, por lo que no pudieron ir a visitarlos este fin de semana.

Akumatsu ya se encontraba en su lugar, otra vez… pensó que sería toda una nueva semana en no poder ver a sus amigos. Como estaba tan metidos en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando Choromatsu le estaba hablando. _-¡Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?!-_ le preguntaba el de verde bastante enojado.

 _-¿Eh?... ¡Pajamatsu eres tú! -_ grito dando énfasis al sobrenombre que le había puesto Osomatsu a su hermano.

 _-¡No me llames así maldito delincuente! -_ le gritaba bastante avergonzado, tenía que agradecer que las clases aun no empezaban. Dejando eso de lado, trato de tranquilizarse, _-En fin, vi que eres amigo cercano de Osomatsu-nissan y de Ka-Karamatsu-nissan-_ esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz, cosa que confundió un poco al de negro.

 _-Así es…. ¿Qué paso con ellos?, ¿Por qué han faltado tanto? …. Oye, sé que la escuela es aburrida, pero no es para que falten de esa manera, al menos pudieron invitarme-_ se comenzó a quejar, siendo reprendido por el Matsuno de verde.

 _-¡No es eso maldición! …. Necesito pedirte algo-_ pregunto serio, más su mirada se le podia ver que estaba muy impaciente, urgido de algo.

 _-¿Qué sucede? -_ preguntó seriamente, por la cara que tenía el chic supuso que tenía que ser algo grave…. Más por cada palabra que salía de la boca de este, sus ojos se abrían producto del asombro, ni siquiera había esperado a que terminara… ya que, al instante de escuchar la frase _**"Osomatsu-nissan está desaparecido"**_ , Salió en su búsqueda, sin escuchar los gritos de los profesores que le decían que regresara.

Mientras recorría cada rincón de la cuidad en búsqueda de Osomatsu, las palabras dichas por su hermano se le venían a la mente, _**"Hubo un accidente" … "Un camión no los vio al cruzar" …. "el conductor se dio a la fuga" …. "Karamatsu-nissan murió" …. "Osomatsu-nissan se fue de la casa",**_ todas y cada una de ellas se repetía en su cabeza, necesitaba encontrar a Osomatsu, no quería ni imaginar que se siente ver a la persona que amas morir en frente de tus ojos.

* * *

Por más que busco durante todo el maldito día, no lo encontró…. Ni siquiera un simple rastro, nada. No tenía idea donde más buscar, al igual que la policía había buscado en casi todos los alrededores de la cuidad…. Tan solo le quedaba una zona, más esperaba que no se encontrara en ese lugar.

De a poco se adentró al lugar tan conocido para él, y pensar que hace un tiempo era como su segundo hogar…. Ya que prácticamente vivía en el lugar, contratando prostitutas para poder saciar sus deseos sexuales por Osomatsu…. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, fue bastante estúpido en esa ocasión…. Se dedicó a mirar en todos los rincones de esa zona, por cada rincón que mirase era exactamente lo mismo, adictos tirados como muertos en el suelo, prostitutas ofreciendo sus cuerpos por una suma bastante baja de dinero, tipos turbios haciendo ventas de sustancias ilegales…. Pero nada, por ningún lado veía a Osomatsu en el lugar, cosa que realmente le alegraba.

De tanto deambular por el lugar, llego a parar justo en el motel de tercera en donde tenían sus clandestinos encuentros, _-¡Vaya ironía! -_ menciono en voz alta, ya había revisado el lugar y dado por la hora que eran debía de regresar a su casa, ya mañana buscaría de nuevo. Se dio media vuelta para devolverse, pero una conversación por teléfono de un sujeto le llamo la atención, _-Así es… se encuentra en la habitación n°200, a la espera de que lo tomes…. Tranquilo, le di un poco de medicina para que fuera obediente-_ mostraba una sonrisa retorcida, por alguna razón esto le dio mala espina…. Por lo que, cuando el sujeto se fue del lugar, rápidamente se encamino a la habitación n°200.

Cuando llego, se quedó congelado por un momento… ¡ironías del destino!, era la misma habitación que usaba en sus encuentros, _-Creo que me están jugando una mala broma-,_ habló en voz alta, puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, rezando para que la persona en su interior fuera un chiquillo cualquiera que cayó en ese mundo…. Más no se esperaba verlo en ese lugar, _-¿O-Osomatsu? -_

El mencionado su giro su rostro para ver quien lo estaba llamando, no poseía casi nada de lucidez, por lo que no reconoció a su buen amigo Akumatsu… por lo que pensó que se trataba del cliente. _-Bienvenido señor-,_ Osomatsu camino en cuatro hacia Akumatsu, se comportaba como si fuera un perro…. Eso enfureció a Akumatsu, por lo que se agacho a su altura y lo tomo por los hombros. Zarandeándolo en el proceso, necesitaba que se diera cuenta del lugar en donde estaba.

 _-¡Maldición Osomatsu!, ¡Soy yo Akumatsu! …. ¿es qué no me reconoces? -_ preguntó preocupado, el cuerpo del oji-carmesi estaba bastante lastimado, en sus brazos se podia ver algunos puntos de inyecciones…. _¿acaso se estuvo inyectando? ,_ se preguntó. Si eso era verdad, tenía que sacarlo del lugar de inmediato… pero lo que más le llamo la atención, eran las vendas que sus muñecas tenían, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad…. Por lo que con su abrigo tapo el cuerpo de Osomatsu para poder sacarlo de este motel de cuarta, más una pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 _-¿Qué crees que haces con mi puta? -,_ y con eso fue suficiente para que Akumatsu sacara sus dotes de pelea y dejara moribundo al sujeto que se atrevió llamar puta a **SU** Osomatsu.

* * *

Fue así como pasaron los días, el de negro había llevado al de rojo a su casa…. El que su padre fuera piloto de avión y su madre azafata ayudaba en mucho, siempre estaban viajando por lo que la casa tan solo era habitada por él. Fue por eso que lo llevo, así tendrían un poco más de privacidad.

Akumatsu falto toda una semana al instituto, dedicándole 100% al cuidado del oji-carmesi, le dolía verlo de esa forma, decramado, con grandes ojeras en sus ojos por la falta de sueño, un cuerpo extremadamente delgado con vendas en sus muñecas y cuello, pero lo que más le dolía… era que la gran sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, había desaparecido.

 _-¿No vas a comer? -_ pregunto mientras observaba como Osomatsu tan solo miraba la comida en frente suyo.

 _-No tengo hambre-_ respondió al instante.

 _-Vamos Oso…. Tienes que comer algo, ¿Cómo quieres recuperarte si ni siquiera pruebas bocado alguno? -_ le preguntaba con preocupación, se estaba alarmando por el peso que tenía el chico.

 _-¿Por qué no dejas que me muera?, así podré estar con Karamatsu-_ , el de negro pudo ver como las lágrimas caían del rostro del chico, a pesar de que tenía la mirada baja, podia verlas.

 _-Porque entonces le habré fallado a él, sé que no le gustaría verte de esta manera-_ pudo escuchar como el llanto se hizo más fuerte. Odiaba verlo de esa manera, por lo que se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Osomatsu… envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo, dejando que este se desahogara todo lo que quisiese. Había pasado por mucho en esas dos semanas que estuvo desaparecido.

Supo que Osomatsu había encontrado al responsable del accidente y en un ataque de ira, no supo cómo es que lo mato… tan solo recordaba el color rojo que lo cubría por completo, asustado corrió a esconderse, ya no podía regresar a su casa, no sabría cómo mirar a la cara a su familia…. No supo en que momento llegó al barrio rosa de la cuidad, se topó con unos sujetos quienes le ofrecieron una muestra gratis de sus mercancías, dudosa la acepto, pero al momento de usarla, se sintió tan libre, feliz, maravillado…. Adoraba esa clase de sensación, por lo que quería más, ansiaba más…. Pero lo sujetos le dijeron que tenía que comprarlas y al verse sin dinero… ofreció lo único que tenía en esos momentos, su cuerpo.

Fue así como el tiempo paso, ansiaba cada vez más de la famosa sustancia… por lo que comenzó con una pequeña carrera de prostitución. No era tan malo, se decía a si mismo que lo hacía para olvidarse del dolor, lo hacía para poder olvidarse de la ausencia de Karamatsu…. lo hacía para que su cuerpo olvidara rastro alguno de Karamatsu. Pero no fue suficiente, el dolor había vuelto, llegando incluso hacer insoportable…. Ya cansado de toda esa mierda, decidió dar termino a su vida, pero al primer intento termino siendo auxiliado por unos sujetos quienes amablemente se ofrecieron a llevarlo al hospital. Viendo que el suicidio no era la solución, optó por seguir el camino de prostitución.

Fue cuando lo encontró, no permitiría que regresara a ese mundo…. Osomatsu era muy bueno para algo como eso, pero no sabía cómo ayudarlo… talvez necesitaría ayuda de profesionales, el chico estaba en una especie de depresión. Pero no sabía a quién acudir, nunca había tomado en cuenta este tipo de situaciones, por lo que no sabía cómo actuar…. Como estaba tan metido en su pequeño lio mental, pudo escuchar como el chico susurraba un nombre.

 _-K-Kara…. Perdóname…. Lo siento… perdón-,_ fue así como una loca idea surco su cabeza.

Atrajo el cuerpo de Oso al suyo, envolviendo en un gran abrazo…. Este acto sorprendió un poco al de rojo, quien algo confuso le hablo, _-Aku… ¿Qué haces? -_

 _-Se perfectamente que extrañas a Kara… que el sería el único quien podría ayudarte, pero no puedo traerlo de vuelta… pero si es la persona que deseas ver, ¡pues me convertiré en Karamatsu! -_ grito, dejando perplejo a Osomatsu.

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?, no…. No te entiendo-_

 _-¡Sé que lo amas!, los vi esa tarde en la enfermería-_ dijo en un susurro, dejando impactado al de rojo por verse descubierto, más la duda en él seguía carcomiéndolo.

 _-¿Así qué nos viste? …. ¡y eso que mierda importa! -_ grito zafándose del abrazo, _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA IMPORTA EL QUE NOS HAYAS VISTO FOLLAR A MI Y MI HERMANO?!, AHORA YA SABES LA CLASE DE PERSONA QUE SOY… YA SABES QUE SOY UN INCESTUOSO DE MIERDA…. QUE NO MERECE DE TUS ESTUPIDOS CUIDADOS, ASÍ QUE DEJAME TRANQUILO POR UNA MIERDA Y LAR…-_ no pudo terminar, ya que sintió como Akumatsu sellaba sus labios con los suyos.

Al principio se resistió, intento zafarse del agarre, pero debido a la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos no pudo hacer nada… con lo que pasaba los segundo, el beso se volvía cada vez más demandante, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran entre sí. Osomatsu estaba cediendo ante bes, llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Akumatsu para poder acercar aún más sus cuerpos.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, más un pequeño hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas, _-Lo siento-_ soltó de repente el de negro, volviendo a abrazar al de rojo, _-No te estoy reprochando nada…. solo digo que, él es a quien desea ver. Así que por ti soy capaz de transformarme… por ti soy capaz de convertirme en la persona que desees… Por ti soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por eso te pido…. Que ya no sigas, deja de atormentarte de esa manera, deja de destruirte de esa manera…. Por favor, hare lo que me pidas, pero por favor… vuelve a ser el de antes, vuelve a ser Osomatsu…. Vuelve hacer mi Osomatsu-_ el nombrado pudo sentir como su hombro comenzaba a mojarse producto de las lágrimas que Akumatsu dejaba salir, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar de esa manera…. Sintió como algo dentro suyo se rompía al verlo tan débil y todo por su maldita culpa.

 _-Idiota-_ fue lo único que dijo, antes de tomar el rostro de este y darle un suave beso, _-No tienes que cambiar por mi imbécil…. No tienes que fingir ser alguien solo para hacerme feliz, me alegra tener a alguien que es capaz de hacer eso con tal de verme feliz…. De verdad…. De verdad me alegra tenerte Aku-_ decía con lágrimas en su rostro, más estas no eran de tristeza o de dolor, era n felicidad, de alivio.

Osomatsu se sentía que era feliz por tenerlo a su lado, era verdad…. Extrañaba a Karamatsu como nunca y deseaba estar a su lado con todas sus fuerzas, pero si eso hacía que Akumatsu se derrumbara, que terminara igual que él, pues no lo permitiría…. Ya conocía ese mundo, y no se lo recomendaba ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. Junto su frente con la de Akumatsu, ambos estaban llorando… ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados, ambos deseaban hacer feliz al otro.

* * *

Fue así como el tiempo paso, Osomatsu se dedicó hacer exámenes libres para poder terminar el año y graduarse, en todo momento conto con la ayuda de Akumatsu. A pesar de que su familia ya sabía cómo se encontraba, este no volvió a casa… No podía volver a un lugar el cual le traía tantos recuerdos de su amor fallecido, fue por eso que el de negro le ofreció vivir juntos, al fin y al cabo, él vivía solo, por lo que podia hacer lo que quisiera.

A pesar de estar consciente de los sentimientos que Akumatsu sentía hacia su persona, agradeció que le diera tiempo, el aun amaba a Karamatsu y creía que nunca dejaría de amarlo… pero cuando estaba con el de negro, un cálido sentimiento nacía en su interior. Era algo nuevo para él, era muy diferente al sentimiento que sentía cuando el oji-azul lo abrazaba o besaba…. Cada vez que Akumatsu le dedicaba algunas palabras o simplemente lo abrazaba, sentía que lloraría de la felicidad.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que de repente sintió como algo se le lanzaba encima, _-¡OSOMATSUUU!, ¡TE HE EXTRAÑADO AMIGO MIO! -_ decía un animado Takeshi, quien restregaba toda su cara en el rostro del oji-carmesi.

 _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HACES MALDITO TAKESHI?! -_ preguntaba bastante enojado Akumatsu, no le gustaba que otros se acercaran de esa manera a su Osomatsu, los únicos que estaban autorizados a hacerlo eran sus hermanos, más que nada el tal Jyushimatsu, ya que él era un caso especial.

 _-¡¿Qué?!, ¿no puedo demostrarle mi afecto a mi amigo? -_ decía a modo de burla.

 _-¡Si, pero no de esa forma! -_ le respondió mientras le aplicaba una clase de llave. Ante la escena Osomatsu tan solo pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación, esos dos nunca cambiarían, por lo que dedico su atención al otro invitado, Fudo.

 _-Me alegra de verlos chicos, pero… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -_

 _-¿Qué no lo recuerdas?, Dijimos que iríamos hoy al cementerio a visitar a Karamatsu…. por lo que si queremos será mejor moverse ahora-_ decía alegremente Fudo.

 _-Ah, es verdad… lo siento, tengo tantas cosas en mente que se me había olvidado… ¡Oigan par de animales, será mejor que comiencen a mover sus traseros que se nos hace tarde! -_ les grito al par qué seguía con su pequeña pelea, estos se detuvieron al instante de escuchar el grito e hicieron una especie de saludo militar, gritando a coro, _-¡LO QUE ORDENE SU GENERAL! -_

* * *

Había sido un viaje largo, pero no aburrido… Takeshi se había encargado de ello. Una vez en el cementerio se dirigieron hacia la tumba del segundo Matsuno, cada uno llevaba consigo una ofrenda de flores para su amigo, una vez en el lugar se dedicaron hacer los suyo. Cada uno comenzó a hablar de lo que les había pasado durante su ausencia, además de pedirle que los ayudara en los exámenes finales…. Estaba pasando un momento agradable, a pesar del lugar, no les importaba realmente…. Si con eso podían hacer feliz al de rojo, era suficiente para ellos.

Fue así como el tiempo paso volando, ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que decidieron retirarse a sus hogares… aun debían de estudiar para los exámenes. Takeshi dio la idea de hacer una especie de noche de estudios en la casa de Akumatsu, quien de inmediato se negó a la idea, alegando de porque tenía que ser su casa.

 _-Pues no tienes padres para que nos estén molestando a cada rato, ni tampoco hermanitos como yo… además, así podemos proteger a Osomatsu de tus garras-_ decía divertido Fudo.

 _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA DICIENDO FUDO?! -,_ pero a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, no tuvo más opción que aceptar a regañadientes.

Como todo estaba decidido, comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, pero Akumatsu alego que tenía que hacer algo primero, que ya los alcanzaría. Una vez que vio que los demás se retiraron, de su chaleco saco una rosa roja… dejándola justo en el centro de la tumba de Karamatsu.

 _-Oye, verás…. No pretendo reemplazarte ni nada parecido, Osomatsu te ama y siempre lo hará. Tan solo quiero hacerlo feliz y devolverle esa sonrisa que a los dos nos volvía loco-_ inhalo y exhalo para poder relajarse, _-Por eso te pido que, donde seas que te encuentres…. Me ayudes a traer a Osomatsu de vuelta, puede que parezca que está mejor, pero ambos sabemos que no lo está…. No del todo por lo menos. Es por eso que te prometo cuidarlo y protegerlo con mi vida…. No dejare que nada ni nadie lo vuelva a lastimar-_ dicho esto, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Por lo que comenzó a retirarse del lugar, pero antes de desaparecer, giro su cuerpo para ver una última vez la tumba de Karamatsu, _-Ganaste esta vez Karamatsu…. pero te juro que, en la próxima vida no te será tan fácil…. Luchare por ganarme su corazón…. Tan solo espera y verás…. Hasta pronto amigo-_ y con esto abandono el lugar.

No importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, tal como lo prometió…. Protegería al chico que le robo el corazón, haría lo que fuera con tal de que esa sonrisa volviese a su rostro,era su objetivo en esta vida y aun sí le tomaras años en cumplirla, lo haría…. Ya que Akumatsu siempre cumple con sus promesas.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Pues como dije, aquí dejo mi intento de Oneshot... no es tan bueno, pero es lo que salio :3_**

 ** _En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y si les gusto... pues bien por ustedes, se ganaron una carita sonriente :)... Nos vemos._**


End file.
